


This Is My Unbecoming

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: October 2020 Spooks [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Choking, Hurt No Comfort, It's Like It Never Even Happened, Just Take An Herb, Leon Really Just Powers Through Everything, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Leon's fight with the Big Cheese starts off worse than expected.Much, much worse.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Bitores Mendez
Series: October 2020 Spooks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	This Is My Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Extra - Bestiality
> 
> Basically PWP.
> 
> 5am Update: I finished this at almost 4am and in my sleep deprivation I just realized that this is, in fact, not bestiality because Mendez transformed into his monster form after the noncon and not before.
> 
> But I'm not changing it. >D
> 
> Enjoy. It's bestiality. I'm rolling with it and no, I won't change my mind.

With his gun raised and ready, and Ashley hidden safely from view, Leon gave the massive door to the abattoir a firm push. He wouldn't admit out loud that the grating of the hinges in the silence of the night set his heart racing and the hairs on the back of his neck rising, the fact that whatever or whoever was inside knew he was coming before he even knew they were _there_.

He wasn't _surprised_ , but he was a little _annoyed_.

This whole mission had been shit since the drop-off. He shouldn't have been surprised, he'd been charmed with bad luck his entire life. At this point, he didn't expect anything to work in his favor, didn't expect to find a note neatly placed on a table reading _here, use this to get past the retinal scanner_ _stopping you from proceeding_ _!_ It would be nice, but he doubted it would be that easy. And if it _was_ that easy, there was always a horrible price to pay.

 _Just deal with it and move on._ Gone were his peppy internal monologues from Raccoon City, the ' _You can do it!'_ and the _'It's okay, just get up!'_ They had been replaced with the basic need to survive and ultimately, _just get the job done._

As he pushed open that door, he expected the worst, and he expected it to be worse than anything he himself could come up with just like everything so far. Leon stepped in with his gun raised, eyes efficiently sweeping the lower level of the abattoir by the time he had taken his second step, boots quiet, before glancing up to make a quick sweep of the floor above. It was darker than he liked and suspiciously empty, but he would deal with it. There was nothing and no one to be seen, but there sure as hell were a lot of dark hiding places, shadows deeper than the night he was already stumbling through. Lots of nooks and crannies, objects to hide in or under or behind, lots of corners. Something could and would jump out at him; there was no way he would get lucky enough to investigate without putting in the effort first.

He expected them to jump from the shadows, movement drowned out by the sound of the crickets outside. Belatedly, as he carefully took one step forward with his eyes and ears trained forward, he realized that the attack was coming from behind.

He didn't get a chance to scan the rafters above. The cool wind from behind was suddenly gone, blocked off by something much larger than he himself, catching his attention. Even in the darkness of the building, a massive shadow swallowed up his smaller, fainter one on the old rickety floorboards, engulfing it entirely.

Leon spun on his heel, gun raised, but he wasn't fast enough and perhaps he never could have been. He didn't dwell on the fact that he was snatched up in the next second. He couldn't afford to think about his failures.

Bitores Mendez was suddenly _right there_ , Leon's eyes level with the chest of his worn cloak before flickering up to that haggard beard. By the time he realized he was trapped, it was too late. He had gotten a split-second, and he hadn't even taken the chance to _move_. Mendez, taller, broader, heavier, bigger, slammed one massive hand straight into Leon's neck, thumb and forefinger pinched beneath Leon's jaw. The Chief's other grabbed the gun Leon hadn't even been able to aim, let alone shoot, Mendez's fingers cinching so tight around his wrist that Leon's hand let go of the weapon automatically. But the gun didn't fall because Leon's slack fingers couldn't even open, the Chief's massive hand encompassing his like it were a mere child's. Leon gasped, the pressure on his throat intensive.

Mendez raised Leon from the ground by his neck like he weighed nothing, the man's lips pulling back into a nasty snarl with narrowed eyes. Choking, Leon's free hand grappled with the Chief's thick fingers, his head tilting back as the breath left him once again. This fucking village had a thing for choking him, everyone grabbing for him, going straight for the neck with their grubby little hands. His throat had already started to show discoloration, which Ashley had pointed out no more than an hour ago, his voice starting to crack and his mouth running incredibly dry. He didn't have enough herbs to heal himself, hadn't taken the herbs soon enough either. If he left Spain with his life, he was worried he'd have permanent throat damage.

Little did he know, throat damage was going to be the least of his worries.

Cruelly, or perhaps luckily, Mendez tossed him instead of outright killing him after ripping the shotgun strap, sending the weapon clattering to the floor. The back of Leon's head slammed into a wooden support beam when he was flung towards the low ceiling by the beastly man, the hit rattling his skull and turning his vision black. He was on the ground in the next second, hardly felt the fall, groaning as he tried to prop himself onto his elbows. Hot blood leaked from his nose and his lips, dripping to the ground beneath him. His head was spinning violently and he couldn't tell if the screeching metal in the background was really just his ears ringing or the door handles to the abattoir being twisted. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Warm blood ran down the back of his neck from the wound at the base of his skull, his vision spotted as he tried to blink away the bleariness. He didn't have time to register the pain. He needed to survive. _I need to move. Where's my_ _hand_ _gun?_

He heard Mendez step towards him before he saw the giant man, ignored the way his heart suddenly started to flutter, adrenaline making him lightheaded. He didn't have time for herbs, didn't have time to figure out what he intended to do. Leon rolled away to try and put distance between them, the roll sending him spinning even worse than before. Unsteady, he dropped to his knees, frantically glancing to the right hoping that the handgun was somewhere off to the side. Ideally, he wished it was within reach, but once again, he didn't expect anything to work in his favor. The Chief stepped closer, heavy boots thudding as he slowly stalked closer like a predator finally cornering its prey, those mismatched eyes locked on Leon in the dirt below. Leon fell back on his ass and hands, scuttling away from the larger man, his head clearing enough to know he needed to pull out the magnum strapped to his thigh, and he needed to shoot _something._

The handgun was lost to the darkness, but when Leon glanced to his left, he spotted a barrel he really hoped was full. He only had one clip in his magnum, but it would have to be enough for right now, and a little bit of fire had always worked in his favor in the past. Life was about being given lemons instead of ammo and causing explosions.

Mendez lunged for him. With his head spinning, Leon thought he rolled towards the barrel but apparently he wasn't fast enough, the magnum flying from his hands when the Chief caught hold of him. Heavy knees suddenly slammed down onto his elbows to render them nonresistant, a hand snagging under his jaw again, palm pressing against Leon's throat. Mendez was on him, looming over him with a cackling laugh that reverberated down into the man's hands, that made Leon's stomach flip. The Chief's other hand was flat on the ground beside Leon's head, caging him, making him feel smaller than he was. Helpless. The Chief was so heavy, Leon feared his arms would break from the pressure alone.

Leon gasped after a frustrated moan, tugging at his arms, wiggling his body as Mendez leaned down into him, crushing him from above. The Chief's breath stank like he was rotting from within, the grease in his beard becoming more noticeable the closer his face came to Leon's own, hair scratching at clean-shaven skin. Mendez bared his dirty yellow teeth and if Leon could, he would have turned away and gagged.

“ _Outsider_.” Mendez snarled. His hand suddenly relaxed so that Leon could take in a noisy, greedy breath. “You've become quite unpleasant to the eye, Outsider.”

“I understand. I feel the same about you and your villagers.” Leon snapped breathlessly back. His voice was rough, scratchy. He coughed, his feet kicking uselessly into the ground, the heels of his shoes finding purchase but there was nowhere for him to go. His arms were sore from struggling, and when Mendez leaned into the hand under Leon's jaw once more, Leon choked, mouth gaping open, gasping in as much air as his lungs could before he was strangled once again.

“Your actions are unpleasant to the eye, yes. But...” Mendez let up immediately, his hand only threatening strangulation. The man's mismatched eyes raked down what was visible of Leon's smaller frame beneath him and then back up again, the yellow grin splitting wider on the Chief's face, a cruel sort of satisfaction spreading over the man's face.

Cold fear washed through Leon's chest as he started to struggle again, his knees trapped beneath Mendez. On his back, he was vulnerable, his upper body strength impressive but not impressive enough to throw off a man triple his weight and easily a foot or two taller. He had always relied on his speed and flexibility, lean muscles keeping him out of danger's grasps so he never had to rely on strength alone. And while he was aware that the calloused hand around his throat could snap his neck in a heartbeat just like a monster once upon a time, he was also aware that dying right now would be too _easy._ It looked like Mendez wanted something, and Leon hadn't been oblivious to the _look_ Mendez was giving him.

_He won't do it, he won't._

Unfortunately, sometimes, there were worse things than death.

Leon's back slid across the ground as Mendez pressed his hand into his throat to move him, shoving the agent out from underneath him. Without hesitating, Leon kicked the second he had clearance even though he could hardly see, one leg shooting straight up towards Mendez's face. As expected Mendez caught his ankle but Leon was already following up that kick with another, the heel of his boot slamming into the Chief’s nose. Mendez let go of his throat and ankle with a howl, jerked back from the hit that no doubt bloodied his nose and sent stars into his eyes. Leon rolled in one smooth motion, his eyes sliding over to the door with the twisted handles before searching that corner for even the barest glint of his gun.

He saw it. Matilda was over there laying innocuously on the ground. The handgun wasn't too far away. If he was fast enough, he could reach it.

Scuttling to his feet, a hand slapped back around Leon's ankle before he could cut and run, pulled him back down to his stomach in one swift tug. Leon grunted as he hit the floorboards hard, his breath knocked out of him as Mendez dragged him back by his leg, that ankle pulled up to Mendez's shoulder. Leon rolled onto his back, pulling out his knife in one swift motion and stabbing at the hand on his ankle even though he knew he would never reach and it would never connect. Out of impulse, Mendez grabbed for his wrist anyway, Leon tossing the blade before that massive hand cinched tight around his right wrist and pinned it down to the ground. The blade danced through the air, now gripped in Leon's left.

He stabbed Mendez in the arm.

Mendez screeched, but didn't let go. Instead, his hand tightened dangerously, pulling a desperate groan from the back of Leon's throat as his trapped forearm threatened to break. Letting go of Leon's ankle, Mendez ripped the knife from his arm and tossed it away, blood arcing through the air from the movement. Leon pulled his foot back to kick the Chief again, but the man caught his knee and shoved his leg down to the ground, spreading his leg painfully wide. Something cracked uncomfortably in his hip, a muscle twitching painfully hot – hoped it was just from overstretching his leg – when Mendez shuffled into the space he had made, hovering his face down a few inches from Leon's own.

“Perhaps not all that unpleasant...” Mendez drawled, saliva coating his lips.

Mendez squeezed his hand, the pressure cracking Leon's radius.

There had been a lot of grunting and groaning along the journey so far, but shrieking hadn't been on the list until now. Leon tried to clamp his mouth to no avail shut as his back arched off the ground, head tilting back. At that moment he was worried that Ashley might try to play the hero and somehow find a way in, worried that Mendez would go after her and kill her and all of this would be for nothing. But he screamed anyway, a raspy growl trailing out of him as his vision went completely white, unconsciousness teasing him with an easy way out.

Through the burning pain, Leon forced himself to recover quickly, to fight off the tingling darkness in his brain. He was still in danger and every second counted. Mendez's hands were on his hips, clawing at his skin and ripping at the belt around his waist. Leon pulled back his leg again but Mendez shoved both his hands under Leon's throat before he could kick him, squeezing until Leon's vision went black, squeezing until Leon's head rolled limply to the side, dazed and breathless. Leon's struggles subsided, his only focus on his breath and clinging to consciousness.

When the darkness finally faded, blood throbbing in Leon's ears and temples, he was on his stomach. Mendez was clawing down his pants, leaving angry red welts in his wake as he tugged on Leon's hips and forced him onto shaky knees. With a strangled moan, Leon opened his mouth to protest just as the Chief pressed up into his backside, already stripped of his own pants, making Leon gasp needily before he could say anything at all.

“Get ready, Outsider.” Mendez laughed as he rutted against him, his bared member rock solid and burning hot. He threaded a hand into the back of Leon's fine hair, pinning his head down to the ground, face scraping against the old floorboards. Leon's fingers clawed into the wood just as the Chief tried to shove himself in between his parted thighs, a strangled whimper leaving the back of Leon's throat. Mendez was too big, too heavy, there hadn't been any preparation so he didn't even catch, just sliding up Leon's backside slow and hot. Leon groaned, eyes squeezing shut as Mendez maneuvered him onto his side, the leg that had been overstretched earlier caught at the knee and pressed back down to Leon's shoulder.

“ _No-_ ”

Mendez shoved himself in.

Mendez laughed just as loud as Leon screamed, body jerking as the Chief continued to sink down into him, forcefully splitting him in two. Blood rushed to Leon's head, leaving him dizzy and sightless for a moment, before white-hot pain exploded up his lower back, his thighs instantly warm and wet. Gasping with a high, pained moan, Leon's eyes shut tightly, jaw clamped shut, as the Chief began to move into him, dragging along his insides before squelching back up inside him. The Chief's dick was just as massive as the rest of him and Leon was small. _Too small._ He'd never felt pain like this before, and nothing could have prepared him for something like this.

In the back of his mind, Leon regretted pulling out his knife so early, wished he had it now that Mendez's face was so close, his neck and carotid artery right _there_ , within stabbing distance. But the man slammed back into him with a pleasured moan, and all coherent thought was gone once again. He couldn't do this. This wasn't something he would live through.

He was going to die.

It was just pain after that. Leon had more feeling in his bloody cheek where the floorboards were scraping him raw than below his waist. He focused on it, his hands trembling violently as he was assaulted, eyes squeezed shut against the tears staining his cheeks.

It both felt like forever and like Leon had lost time. Mendez suddenly pulled out and Leon only realized because the pressure abruptly let up. Vaguely, Leon realized that the man had deposited all of his heavy seed inside of him, but at this moment, it wasn't something Leon wanted to think about. He didn't have time to dwell. He didn't have time to be controlled by the pain. Panting, the Chief leaned over Leon on his hands and knees, catching his breath like he had just run a marathon, eyes momentarily shut in post-coital bliss.

Leon didn't hesitate. If he hesitated, he would die. He slid back into his predatory mode so easily it would scare him later.

He didn't have time to register the white-hot pain when he moved, hardly even noticed it past the buzz in his ears and the numbness in his body. He rolled out from beneath the Chief in one jerky motion, scarcely alerting the dazed man as he did so. His pants were trapped around his knees so he tripped when he tried to get up and run, but he used the momentum to his advantage and rolled long and quick, snatching up his handgun, lifting it just as Mendez glanced his way and started to move towards him.

Leon took the shot.

The barrel Leon had spotted earlier exploded when he shot it, catching Mendez in the blast. It only earned Leon enough time to get his pants pulled back up and two herbs shoved desperately into his mouth, but it was enough to dull the pain and remind him that he needed to survive again. He could do it. He'd fought worse things in more dire circumstances. The Super Tyrant under Raccoon City still haunted him every day, woke him from sleep, scared him every time he encountered a new enemy that took minimal damage from his bullets. Mendez might have been the Big Cheese, but he wasn't fucking indestructible, that much Leon knew.

The second the Chief emerged from the flames screaming, something was instantly wrong with him. Stumbling, Leon collected his shotgun, from where it had been dropped nearby, his eyes never leaving the monster before him. His magnum was over _there_ , would have to wait until Leon had the chance to get closer.

Mendez's voice suddenly garbled, flesh and muscles squelching. Mendez was transforming, his body elongating disgustingly, chest tearing from his torso as his spine elongated and his ribs snapped out from his body. They became giant legs like a centipede as the man became a parasitic monster. The Plagas were the worst monsters Leon had seen yet, and not a single bulbous eye to be seen. Mendez screamed at him, no longer human, and without wasting a thought on what the man had just done to him, Leon steadily raised his gun and put the Chief down.

Outside, Leon climbed out from a hole in the burning abattoir's wall. His handgun was trembling in his hands again as he stumbled back out into the night, his knees threatening to give out. Wheezing, his breath left him dangerously fast, the fight paced quickly and brutally straight to the end. His eyes locked on the ground as the abattoir went up in flames behind him, lighting up the night sky, sooty hair falling into his face. The events that had just transpired crashed into him like a truck. He hadn't died, but he should have. He had survived. His belt was hanging on by a thread just like his emotions, but he and his clothes had made it. He felt like he had cheated death once again. _But at what cost._

Something moved in the shadows to his left.

 _Another threat?_ Leon raised his gun with a gasp but immediately lowered it. His eyes were wide, mouth closing. When he swallowed, he could feel scraping at the back of his throat. Ashley paused a few feet away with her hands raised in defense. She had crawled from her hiding place, looking better than she had when he'd left her half an hour ago. Rest could do wonders, it seemed.

“Are you okay, Leon?” Ashley asked, concern heavy in her tone. Leon hated the sound of it. Hated the way her eyes flickered up and down him like she could _see_ what had scared him the most.

He holstered his weapon for both of their safety, swallowing thickly. His throat still hurt, not enough herbs in the village at this point to cure the abuse to his neck. He tried not to think about what had just happened, tried to look on the bright side. At least some of his wounds had healed, both inside and out, and they wouldn't severely hinder him in the near future. He could still feel them though. He still knew they were there, knew they had been much worse and had he not gone through his entire supply of herbs, the wounds would have crippled him.

Perhaps that made it all worse. Perhaps having the pain gone made it so much harder to deal with. It was like it hadn't happened at all. Maybe it didn't. He could still feel fluids leaking out from him, could still feel those nails biting into the skin at his hips, but maybe he was just confused. Maybe the stress was getting to him.

Maybe he just didn't need to think about it.

“Leon?”

“I'm fine.” Leon said firmly, more to reassure himself rather than Ashley. She didn't need to worry about him, didn't need to worry about things like _Mendez_. He glanced to Ashley, suspicion and concern illuminated by the moonlight on her face, before he turned away. “Let's go.”

She didn't ask, and he didn't explain. They had a long night full of more horrors ahead of them, after all.

He could just forget about it. Just like he did last time.


End file.
